1. Field
The present invention relates to a telephone device.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP0999683A2 discloses a telephone device that is configured to perform telephone communications via a public telephone network. Further, International Publication No. WO 03/073714 discloses a telephone device that is configured to perform telephone communications via an IP telephone network.